liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Babyfier (151)
Babyfier, A.K.A. Experiment 151, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to throw entire planets into chaos by turning the populance into babies. His one true place is turning old dogs at the dog shelter into more adoptable puppies. Bio Experiment 151 was the 151st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to turn entire civilizations into babies, throwing the planet into chaos. 151 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 151's pod landing on a sidewalk. Lilo & Stitch: The Series When the Ice Cream Man tripped on 151's pod, it rolled across a nearby beach shore and into the ocean, activating 151, who proceeded to turn the tourist into a baby. 151 then went on a rampage, turning others, including a worker, into babies before Stitch was able to capture him. Lilo and Stitch then took 151, named Babyfier, back to the house and learned about his powers. That night, Stitch released Babyfier on Nani so that Lilo could be in charge for once. However, after turning Nani into a baby, Babyfier turned Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley into babies too. Babyfier attempted to turn Lilo into a baby as well, but was lured into a trap and recaptured. Gantu, who had been searching for the experiment, arrived at the Pelekais' house the next day. Because Lilo's ohana was all babyfied and helpless, Gantu managed to take Babyfier back to his ship. Meanwhile, the babyfied Jumba (who still retained the intellect of adult Jumba)searched his computer for a cure that would turn everyone back into adults. He then took the babyfied Pleakley along to help him collect the ingredients required to make the antidote. When Experiment 625 discovered at Gantu's ship that Babyfier turns adults into babies, Reuben released Babyfier on Gantu. However, after turning Gantu into a baby, Babyfier attempted to do the same to Reuben, causing the latter to lock Babyfier out of the ship. Babyfier went on a second rampage, turning countless victims throughout Kauai into babies. The babyfied Stitch and Gantu tracked Babyfier down to a playground, where the two fought over him, with Stitch winning. Afterwards, Jumba and Pleakley (back to their older selves) arrived with the antidote. With Stitch's help, all the babies on Kauai were turned back into adults save Gantu. Babyfier was then found a one true place turning old dogs at the dog shelter into adorable and more adoptable puppies, effectively giving them a second chance. It is presumed that the babyfied Gantu was somehow turned back into his adult self. In "Ploot", Babyfier was one of the second team of experiments (along with Finder and Drowsy) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Babyfier, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Babyfier participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by turning Leroys into babies. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Stitch! anime Babyfier appeared in the Stitch! anime with Hammerface, Link, Spike, and Woody. He appeared again later where he left Stitch in charge of several school children that he turned into babies. Personality Babyfier is a nonchalant, mischievous babyish baby morpher. He's mostly timid and is easily startled, which is not a good thing cause, as this also triggers his regression spray as well. Biology Appearance Babyfier is a small light pink oddly sheep-like experiment with a big head with a baby-like face, tiny purple insect-like wings, stubby legs, short stubby ears, plump cheeks, purple nose, a yellow pacifier in his mouth and a long baby rattle-shaped tail. He stands on 11 inches tall and weighs 24.3 or 5-11 lbs. Special Abilities Babyfier can sprinkle a pink powder from his rattle-like tail over the target that causes his victims to regress both physically and mentally into babies. Weaknesses A mix of two teaspoons of applesauce, one cup of milk, three bananas, and 100% kona coffee reverts Babyfier's victims to their original age. Trivia *Babyfier's pod color is white. *Babyfier is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 151 Primary function: Infant maker. Change the victim into his infant form". Gallery 151 babyfier by bricerific43-d584fy6.jpg 151_Babyfier__by_experiments.jpg cute_Babyfier_by_experiments.jpg 22e5c3b3d66dc8441e396fe1332d6c53-d2yk7v7.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-17h03m30s41.png|Babyfier's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-08h05m19s161.png vlcsnap-2013-01-22-16h47m57s157.png vlcsnap-2013-01-22-16h48m48s139.png|Changing Ice Cream Man vlcsnap-2013-01-22-16h39m55s165.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-17h03m55s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-17h06m39s156.png 4429996_l2.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-22-16h42m01s192.png vlcsnap-2013-01-22-16h40m44s175.png|Changing Nani Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-17h06m29s43.png|Changing Stitch vlcsnap-2013-01-22-16h41m13s181.png|Changing Jumba and Pleakley Vlcsnap-2013-01-22-16h41m55s117.png vlcsnap-2013-01-22-16h42m45s108.png|Changing Gantu Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-17h04m15s245.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-30-17h10m30s153.png screenCapture 25.01.13 22-22-10.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-30-08h16m04s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h46m55s22.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h39m14s21.png 1000px-Screen shot 2013-01-11 at 11 33 28 PM.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h06m50s236.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h47m48s250.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png 151anime.png|Babyfier in Stitch! anime screenCapture 31.01.13 1-30-34.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-10-20.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 12.02.13 11-14-34.jpg ScreenCapture_28_01_13_10-11-40.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-29-33.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-30-03.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-30-44.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-31-35.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-32-39.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-34-06.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 9-33-43.jpg panes29.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments